Edward's Jealousy
by Kadedra Hale
Summary: Bella and the girls have an evil plan to make Edward jealous! with sexy results. a little lemony but not much.


Edward's Jealousy

"Bella I don't want to go." Edward whined.

We were all going to Seattle for a couple's night. The funny thing is that it's Jealousy night. Tonight you can make your partner jealous as many times as you want.

The girls are going to do it 5 times. I am the lead singer for the 3 songs. We are doing the stanky leg, Goodies, 1, 2 step, Kiss me thru the phone, and Beautiful girls. We already found someone who sounds like Sean Kingston. My songs are instrumental and the others aren't.

"Edward chills. It's for fun I promise." I lied. I have gotten better at lying lately.

"So what is in the duffle bags?" he asked starting to open the bag. I grabbed it.

"Nothing." I said. He looked confused.

"None of your business." I said I rolled my eyes. I felt a tap and I turned to see Alice. She whispered in my ear.

"I just saw the future and you looked hot and you were great and he was so green with envy that well you know." She said with a sly tone at the end.

"Yeah thanks Alice. I know what happens." I giggled.

We drove for 15 more minutes. When we arrived Alice, Rosalie and I jumped out of the car and inside. We took off all of the signs. It will be funnier to find out later. The first song was the Stanky leg. We managed to get more girls to dance with us. We have taken classes for all of the songs except for Beautiful girls and Kiss me thru the phone.

We are starting off with my songs then kiss me thru the phone and Beautiful girls.

We were in the dressing room getting dressed for 1, 2 step. I was dressed in dark torn jeans. I had a pink midriff cut shirt that also showed most of my cleavage. I also had me black converse. I had pink eye shadow and pink lip gloss. Alice and Rose had the same thing but different colors. The girls that are dancing for the songs were wearing the same thing also in different colors.

They called our names and I was nervous. I hope the dance lessons pay off. We walked on stage and I put the Cd in. The pop music started to play.

Ladies and Gentlemen  
(Ladies and Gentlemen, ooh wee)  
This is a Jazze Phizzle Product Shizzle  
(Jazze Phizzle)  
Missy  
(Missy)  
The princess is here  
(Ooh wee)  
(She's here)  
Isabella

(This beat is)  
Automatic, supersonic, hypnotic, funky fresh  
Work my body, so melodic this beat flows right through my chest  
Everybody, ma and papa came to party, grab somebody  
Work your body, work your body, let me see you 1, 2 step  
(Here we go)

Rock it, don't stop it  
Everybody get on the floor  
Crank the party up  
We about to get it on

Let me see ya, 1, 2 step  
I love it when ya, 1, 2 step  
Everybody, 1, 2 step  
We about to get it on

(This beat is)  
Outrageous, so contagious, make you crave it  
(Jazze made it)  
So retarded, top-charted, ever since the day I started  
Strut my stuff and yes I flaunt it, goodies make the boys jump on it  
No, I can't control myself, now let me do my 1, 2 step  
(Come on)

Rock it, don't stop it  
Everybody get on the floor  
Crank the party up  
We about to get it on

Let me see ya, 1, 2 step  
I love it when ya, 1, 2 step  
Everybody, 1, 2 step  
We about to get it on

We gon' drop the beat like this, ooh wee(a man grabs my waist and I was moving in his hands.)

It don't matter to me, we can dance slow  
(Ladies and Gentlemen)  
Which ever way the beat drop, our bodies will go  
(I like this)  
So swing it over here, Mr. DJ  
(Hey, hey)  
And we will, we will rock you(I flash him a flirtatious smile)  
(Oh yeah)

It don't matter to me, we can dance slow  
(Dance slow)  
Which ever way the beat drop, our bodies will go  
(Yeah, yeah)  
So swing over here, Mr. DJ  
(Ladies and Gentlemen)  
And we will, we will rock you  
(Wee)

I shake it like jello, make the boys say hello  
'Cause they know I'm rockin' the beat  
I know you heard about a lot of great MC's  
But they ain't got nothing on me

Because I'm 5 foot 2, I wanna dance with you  
And I'm sophisticated fun  
I eat fillet mignon and I'm nice and young  
Best believe I'm number one  
(Ooh)

Rock it, don't stop it  
Everybody get on the floor  
Crank the party up  
(Ooh)  
We about to get it on  
(Come on)

Let me see ya, 1, 2 step  
I love it when ya, 1, 2 step  
Everybody, 1, 2 step  
We about to get it on

Rock it, don't stop it  
Everybody get on the floor  
Crank the party up  
We about to get it on

Let me see ya, 1, 2 step  
I love it when ya, 1, 2 step  
Everybody, 1, 2 step  
We about to get it on

This is for the hearing impaired  
A Jazze Pha production  
(Ooh wee)  
(Ooh wee)

I took my bow Alice whispers in my ear,

"He is so shocked. He is wondering why you are dressed like that. Don't worry it will only get better." She giggled. I winked at Edward before moving off stage.

We were now getting dressed for the Stanky Leg. I was now dressed in a mini blue jean torn skirt. I was wearing a blue midriff cut shirt like the pink one. I was also wore converse. Alice and the girls wore the same thing.

We heard the other group come off stage and one of the dancers did complete back flips as we walked off and started to dance.

Ahhh Southside is who I be![Gspot]  
Ayy I got my g-spot boyz with me ya dig  
Prince charming and my boy slizz  
And we gotta new dance for yall ya dig!  
Uh holla...

[Chorus]  
IF I'm wide! [Hold up]  
Do da stanky leg (x3)  
When I hit da dance floor!  
I be  
Doin' da stanky leg (x3)  
IF I'm wired up! [Hold up]  
Do da stanky leg (x3)  
When I hit da dance floor!  
I be  
Doin' da stanky leg(x3)  
{Southside who I be! }  
[Verse]  
When I hit da dance floor,  
You know I'm doin' da stanky leg!  
Sauce on my ring and then ya rub it across ya head!  
You an ace boon coon chick, you can do it too  
Snap ya fingers in the air and shake yo micros too!  
Now you can lean wit it, and you can drop wit it!  
You can switch the other leg and you can stop wit it!  
Now get it, get it(x4)  
Now hit da booty doo, hit da booty do(x2)  
Now you can get with it, gon get wit it(x2)  
If you wide do the stanky legg  
[Chorus]  
IF I'm wide! [Hold up]  
Do da stanky leg(x3)  
When I hit da dance floor!  
I be  
Doin' da stanky leg(x3)  
IF I'm wired up! [Hold up]  
Do da stanky leg(x3)  
When I hit da dance floor!  
I be  
Doin' da stanky legg(x3)  
{Southside who I be! }

[Verse 2]  
Watch me do it like my bro,  
Stick ya legg out doggie fresh and drop it low!  
(Bella)-[Prince I can do da stanky legg! ]  
Now gon' lemme see ya-  
Bounce, bounce left to right and then slide next to me!  
Ayy u better fan ya self cuz I can tell that your hot!  
I want chu to wind it up lean back and show yo socks  
Dip, dip and I want you to stop [okay]  
Do da booty do, lift it up and let it drop!  
And don't forget

[Chorus]  
IF I'm wide! [hold up]  
Do da stanky leg(x3)  
When I hit da dance floor!  
I be  
Doin' da stanky leg(x3)  
IF I'm wired up! [hold up]  
Do da stanky leg(x3)  
When I hit da dance floor!  
I be  
Doin' da stanky leg(x3)

[Verse 3]  
When I slide through the place  
My swagga walk is what they diggin'!  
I stick my leg out on the floor and start jiggin'!  
Drop it to your feet,  
Do da stanky legg watch me snap and grab my knee!  
Just hopped out da coupe  
But I don't chicken noodle soup,  
I wanna see you drop and shake that whoop dee dee doo  
Drop that, whoop dee dee doo  
Shake that, whoop dee dee doo  
Drop that, whoop dee dee doop  
Shake that, whoop dee dee doo!  
Ayy!

[Chorus]  
IF I'm wide! [hold up]  
Do da stanky leg(x3)  
When I hit da dance floor!  
I be  
Doin' da stanky leg(x3)  
IF I'm wired up! [hold up]  
Do da stanky leg(x3)  
When I hit da dance floor!  
I be  
Doin' da stanky legg(x3)

Men must love the Cullen girls because some are almost blue in the face. If I were human I would be blushing red.

"What is he saying to you?" I asked Alice.

"How do you know these songs? Why are you doing this? I thought you said you couldn't dance?" she said smiling.

"He will get over it." I said walking off stage.

We are now getting dressed for Kiss me thru the phone. We were all wearing pink pjs with green socks. I had head phones with my IPod. I also had my phone to kiss. I also had some who will join with me on the bed. I climbed into bed on stage and the music began to play.

Soulja Boy Tell 'Em

Baby you know that I miss you, I wanna get with you tonight  
But I cannot baby girl and that's the issue  
Girl you know I miss you, I just wanna kiss you  
But I can't right now so baby kiss me thru the phone, I'll see you later on  
Kiss me thru the phone, see you when I get home

Baby I know that you like me, you my future wifey  
Soulja Boy Tell 'Em, yeah  
You can be my Bonnie, I can be your Clyde  
You could be my wife, text me, call me

I need you in my life, yeah all day everyday I need ya  
And every time I see ya my feelings get deeper  
I miss ya, I miss ya, I really wanna kiss you but I can't  
Six, seven, eight, triple nine, eight, two, one, two

Baby you know that I miss you, I wanna get with you tonight  
But I cannot baby girl and that's the issue  
Girl you know I miss you, I just wanna kiss you  
But I can't right now so baby kiss me thru the phone, I'll see you later on  
Kiss me thru the phone, see you when I get home

Baby I been thinking lately so much about you  
Everything about you, I like it, I love it  
Kissing you in public, thinking nothing of it  
Roses by the dozen, talking on the phone

Baby you so sexy, your voice is so lovely  
I love your complexion, I miss ya, I miss ya, I miss ya  
I really wanna kiss you but I can't  
Six, seven, eight, triple nine, eight, two, one, two

Baby you know that I miss you, I wanna get with you tonight  
But I cannot baby girl and that's the issue  
Girl you know I miss you, I just wanna kiss you  
But I can't right now so baby kiss me thru the phone, I'll see you later on  
Kiss me thru the phone, see you when I get home(The man gets on the bed with me)

She call my phone like  
Da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da  
We on the phone like  
Da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da

We taking pics like  
Da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da  
She dial my number like  
Da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da  
Six, seven, eight, triple, nine, eight, two, one, two

Baby you know that I miss you, I wanna get with you tonight  
But I cannot baby girl and that's the issue  
Girl you know I miss you, I just wanna kiss you  
But I can't right now so baby kiss me thru the phone, I'll see you later on  
Kiss me thru the phone, see you when I get home

I smiled as I jumped off the bed. I looked at Alice I let down my shield.

"He is going to get you if you keep doing it." She says. I rolled my eyes. I walked off.

I changed in anther outfit. I did the introduction before the music.

Rosalie-What up Girl?

Bella-What up?

Alice-Bella! Bella!

Bella-What?

Alice-Jacob Black is on the phone

Bella-Hello?

Jacob- Hey BB!

Bella-What up?

Jacob-We going to the car wash tonight baby to get bling up.

Bella-Alright I will be up there.

Jacob-For show!

Bella-Hey hey! Make sure he (Edward) doesn't follow me.

Alice-Fine.

My Goodies, My Goodies, My Goodies  
Not my goodies!

_[Verse 1: Petey Pablo]_  
I got a sick reputation for handling broads  
all I need is me a few seconds or more.  
And it's a wrap  
Tell Valet to bring my Lac  
And I ain't coming back  
So you can put a car right there.  
I'm the truth  
And ain't got nothin' to prove.  
An you can ask anybody  
Cuz they seen me do it.  
Barricades, I run right through 'em  
I'm used to 'em.  
Throw all the dirt you want it's no use.  
You still won't have a pinup in a fabulous room  
On her back pickin' out baskets of fruit.  
(I love you boo)  
Yeah freaky Petey love you too.  
Ha Ha  
You know how I do..

_[Hook: Bella]_  
You may look at me and think that I'm  
Just a young girl  
but I'm not just a young girl.  
Baby this is what I'm looking' for:  
Sexy, independent,  
Down to spend it type that's getting' his dough  
I'm not being too dramatic that's the way I gotta have it.

_[Chorus: Bella]_  
I bet you want the goodies.  
Bet you thought about it.  
Got you all hot and bothered.  
Mad cause I talk around it.  
Looking for the goodies  
Keep on looking' Cuz they stay in the jar  
Oh-oh Oh-oh Oh-oh Oh-oh

_[Verse 2:Bella]_  
Just because you drive a Benz  
I'm not going home with you.  
You won't get no nookie or the cookies  
I'm no rookie.  
If you aint  
Sexy, independent  
I aint wit' it so you already know.  
I'm not being too dramatic that's the way I gotta have it  
You may talk slick  
Tryna hit  
But I'm not dumb  
I'm not being too dramatic it's just how I gotta have it

_[Chorus]_

_[Verse 3: Petey Pablo]_  
So damn hot but so young.  
Still got milk on ya tongue  
Slow down lil one  
And you ain't got it all  
Hey shawty  
You think you bad but you ain't bad  
I'll show you what bad is.  
Bad is when you capable of beatin' the baddest.  
I been workin' at it ever since i came to this planet  
And I ain't quite there yet but I'm gettin' better at it.  
Matter of fact,  
Lemme tell it to you one mo' again  
All I got to do is tell a girl who I am (Petey!)  
Ain't na chick in here dat I can't have  
Bada boom bada bam ba bam!

_[Verse 4:Bella]_  
You're insinuating that I'm hot  
But these goodies boy are not  
Just for any of the many men that's tryna get on top.  
No you can't call me later  
and I don't want your number.  
I'm not changing' stories  
just respect the play I'm calling'.

_[Chorus (2X)]_  
Uh...Yeah...Uh...Yeah Uh Uh Uh

I blew a kiss to everyone and some men were wrestling each other for the kiss. I laughed my bell like laugh. I looked at Alice

"He says one more time and you are going to get it." She says. I shrugged my shoulder. Now for the finale.

I changed into a cheerleading outfit. Alice and Rose did too. The man who was Sean Kingston sat on the bench on stage. Alice and Roe were giggling He began to sing.

Damn all these Beautiful girls they only want to do you dirt they will have you suicidal, suicidal when they say it's over. (He grabs my hand as I give a playful flirtatious smirk.)

JR! Sean Kingston!

_[Chorus:]_  
You're way too beautiful girl  
That's why it'll never work  
You'll have me suicidal, suicidal  
When you say it's over  
Damn all these beautiful girls  
They only wanna do your dirt  
They'll have you suicidal, suicidal  
When they say it's over

_[Verse 1:]_  
See it started at the park  
Used to chill after dark  
Oh when you took my heart  
That's when we fell apart  
Cause we both thought  
That love lasts forever (lasts forever)  
They say we're too young  
To get ourselves sprung  
Oh we didn't care  
We made it very clear  
And they also said  
That we couldn't last together (last together)

_[Refrain:]_  
See it's very divine,  
you;re one of a kind  
But you mash up my mind  
You have to get declined  
Oh Lord...  
My baby is driving me crazy

_[Repeat Chorus]_

_[Verse 2:]_  
It was back in '99  
Watchin' movies all the time  
Oh when I went away  
For doin' my first crime  
And I never thought  
That we was gonna see each other (see each other)  
And then I came out  
Mama moved me down South  
Oh I'm with my girl  
Who I thought was my world  
It came out to be  
That she wasn't the girl for me (girl for me)

_[Repeat Refrain and Chorus]_

_[Verse 3:]_  
Now we're fussin'  
And now we're fightin'  
Please tell me why  
I'm feelin' slighted  
And I don't know  
How to make it better (make it better)  
You're dating' other guys  
You're telling' me lies  
Oh I can't believe  
What I'm seeing' with my eyes  
I'm losing' my mind  
And I don't think it's clever (think it's clever)

You're way too beautiful girl  
That's why it'll never work  
You'll have me suicidal, suicidal, suicidal...

I walked off with my number and a kiss on the cheek. He flushed a bright red as I winked and walked off. I was grabbed outside by Edward whose eyes were black.

"Isabella." He growled. I giggled.

"Did you like the show?" I ran my hand along the bulge of his jeans.

"I see you did." I smirked as I dropped to his knees undoing his belt and taking his member in my mouth.

"Fuck Bella." He hissed. I kissed the tip and liked the slit. I took him in my mouth again and bobbed my head up and down.

"Bella I'm going to…" he didn't finish as he came in my mouth. My pulled me up and kissed me hard. He pushed my panties aside and slammed into me.

"Fuck Edward!" I moaned. He kept going.

"Edward I'm going to…"

"Come for me Bella." He commanded. That was my undoing. I screamed as I came. He came soon after.

We were recovering from our high when I said.

"So I should make you more jealous often." I said.

"Yeah you should. He chuckled. He held hands as we ran back into the forest back home.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Author's note- Here is the play list

1, 2 step-Ciara

Goodies-Ciara

Kiss me thru the phone-Soulja Boy

Beautiful Girls-Sean Kingston

Stanky leg-G spot Boyz


End file.
